


Imagine Celebrating Dean's Birthday

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine Celebrating Dean's Birthday

You stealthily walked down the stairs of the bunker; after peaking around the corner to make sure Dean wasn’t in the kitchen you entered. “Where’s he at?” You asked Sam who was pouring himself his fifth cup of coffee.

“Library.” Sam responded before taking a sip from his cup, “You get the goods?” He joked.

You let out a scoff, “Of course, I’m not you.” Waving the bag gently in your hand, “I don’t forget the pie.”

Mary let out out a soft laugh from where she was sitting in the kitchen, she didn’t think she’d ever grow tired of her children’s antics. You sent her a smile before turning back to Sam. “You go get Dean while I get the pie outta the box?” You said.

Sam simply nodded his head before walking to get the oldest Winchester sibling.

“Aren’t you going to heat that up first?” Your mom asked.

You let out a chuckle as you opened the box, “Na,” You replied while shaking your head, “Dean will eat pie no matter what, warm, cold, past expiration date.”

“I can believe that. What’s the pie for anyways?” Mary questioned.

“It’s Dean’s birthday.” You responded as you stuck a three candle into the pie.

“Oh my, I completely forgot. With everything happening I just- how upset is he going to be?” Your mother worried aloud.

“It’s fine Mom, I mean it. Birthday’s weren’t really a thing for us growing up, but Dean would always try to do something small for us. Once we were old enough we’d try to do the same for him; usually we just got him a pie and it sorta became a tradition I guess.” You told her as you stabilized the eight into the pie.

“Oh.” Mary said in a sad tone.

“Try not to worry about it, it’s the past and now that we’re adults we like our simple birthdays. No huge fuss, just family.” You replied happily.

“Is this what I think it is?” Dean interrupted as he walked into the room.

“Jerk! You’re supposed to wait until I lit the candles!” You told him in fake anger, pointing towards the ‘38′ on top of the pie.

“Well, light it up!” Dean said, clapping his hands before rubbing them together, “It’s pie time.”

You quickly lit the two candles and sat the pie down in front of Dean.

“Are we gonna sing or?” Mary asked.

“Na, I force Dean to blow out the candles then he devours the pie.” You said while letting out a chuckle.

“Do you want any?” Dean asked, his mouth full of pie, a piece dropping from his lips.

“Seriously? I didn’t even see you blow out the candles!” You told him in an incredulous voice.

“Y/N, you set a pie down in front of him; did you really expect him to wait to eat it?” Sam said with a smile.

“True.” You laughed out, turning back to your attention you smiled at your oldest brother, “Happy birthday De.”


End file.
